Stalker Pyro
The Stalker Pyro is a very hostile species of Tf2nimal discovered by Dr. Marxman and his team. They eat any kind of meat, as long as they hunt it. They wield a large hammer that helps them gain health on every kill. They also wield a cooking device that heats the corpse of their enemy to the proper temperature. It has been seen using this as a weapon not very often, and all that is known of it is that it looks like a lizard and does much more damage when the pyro sneaks up upon its prey. It has one final weapon, a device that seems to be a modified flare gun. It can make the flares explode at will, giving the creature a major advantage at long range. It is said that once you have seen one, you are already dead. Though they are a quiet breed, they are terrifying in battle. They stalk their target for days, as long as they can catch them alone or in a small, unintelligent group. It does not fear any other species, yet it is slightly more vulnerablethan other pyro species, such as the pyroshark. It is known for being adorned in skulls, and hiding from a distance to watch in silence. It is currently unknown if they are mute, or simply shy. They live in places like sawmill and steel. If the map is big with enough hiding places, it will utilize it for the hunt. There is said to be another breed of stalker pyro that only uses flames in its hunting. It carries the same weapons as the basic stalker pyro, yet it uses a fiery axe instead of a large hammer. These are extremely rare, and, it is said that they are not afraid to take on large groups and switch weapons rapidly to turn the tides of a battle. Recently, it has been revealed that Stalker Pyros have dens spread around the Badlands. Even if the dens are manmade, the Stalker Pyro will still use them. Very often does it lure its prey into these dens, making them isolated and feared, yet brave mercenaries will fight them. There is at least 1 den on every map. Even though it does lure its prey into its dens, it never lures groups into it, in fear they will bring more power on their next return to the den. It will bring food to the den, but never "camp" in it. If you happen to see one of these creatures in their dens, staring at you, immediately look away and run. If it has hunted for the day, it will dismiss you. If you stumble upon a den, and there is no pyro, do NOT mess anything up in their den. They will have your DNA, which they will use to track and kill you with. Hunting these beasts is not advised, and the best way to deal with them is to throw them a sandwich, airblast them away, or simply retreat to a group, where it will not hunt you. Even though showing friendliness is a way of helping them, do not have groups of friendly players swarm the creature. It will not participate in group activities, such as conga. Requirements: BackBurner Detonator Powerjack Sharpened Volcano Fragment (If Fiery Stalker Pyro) Last Breath (Optional, but recommended) The Bondelier (Optional, but recommended) Pyromancer's Mask (Optional) Deus Specs or Sight For Sore Eyes (Optional) Category:Pyro TF2-nimals Category:Aggressive